Fallen Angel of Darkness
by Vendetta419
Summary: This is an A.U where naruto live a different life. One where he never wore his mask but show his true self. He embrace the darkness inside of him until those of the light saw him as a hero to be. A powerful dark Naruto. Pairing are NarutoXHinataXSkuld.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or ah my goddess.

Main pairing: NarutoX Skuld X Hinata.

Summary: AU this is a story where naruto didn't wear a mask to hide his real self, gifted with unknown skills becoming strong at a very young age. Naruto live his life by having other fear him he embrace what people called him until he met her. Who is this girl that make the nine tail fox itself cower in fear. Dark Naruto.

A.N: This story is an A.U first off I will say that certain thing are different from the canon Naruto. My naruto is dark not fully evil he may say something that show he evil but he not. Second Kushina is not dead but alive but don't expect her to be innocent and she show later but for now her name will be mention here and there. Third yes Naruto was found and trained I leave that up to you on who train him but it easy to know who did just by reading this chapter. Fourth Naruto is super strong just smart and very fast he use fear to frighten his enemy in a way where he got full control. Fifth Belldandy and the other will show up much later but for now Skuld will mention her. And last this is a Naruto pairing off with Skuld and Hinata and reason why is cause Skuld is naruto mask come to life and he going to find himself feeling much comfortable around her, now Hinata will be gently soul he can talk to without feeling anger toward. Skuld and Hinata will meet and they will be like friends/rivals in fact Skuld will be one of the reason Hinata will come out her shell, Hinata will be alittle different I'm planning to make her a badass alittle in my Master of the guild story. As for Skuld she might learning the art of the shinobi, it won't be impossible cause remember she not human so it won't be hard but she have problem with it like she do with her magic. For now the only people who know naruto back then are Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata cause they met him when he was younger and before he ran away.

Chapter 1

It had been thirteen year since the demon known as Kyuubi no Kitsune have been defeated. A hero who love his land so much step up and seal the demon away in his only son body. But there was a price to pay his own soul was taking away his only wish was for his son to be seen as a hero who stops the demon wrath. Fate wasn't amuse and decided to punish the hero son instead, the people of Konohagakure no sato saw the baby as the demon instead of the hero he suppose to be their pain was too great to believe other wise. The people rally together and demand his death the newly stated third hokage was forced to pass a law in order to protect the hero son. The law protected him until the boy was four year old. On his fourth birthday the people got together and chased him out the village with intent to kill, they were stop by the hokage and his men but the damage was done, the boy was never seen again until four year later.

Within the ninja academy one afternoon before the teacher head back to their assigned room, a blond hair spiky hair boy whom was not a student sneak in. One by one he disable each students turned genins swiftly and sat there in the center of the room with a smile well that how the anbu's found him when they took him in. The council of konoha was not pleased with what they heard they wanted answer and all they got from the boy was "They were weak and not ready". This broke the Third Hokage heart to see the late Fourth Hokage son like this, part of him was curious. He too wanted to know what naruto meant by what he said. "I wish to show you my true strength by joining your anbu and for reward I tell the hokage about a threat that will destroy konoha." Was naruto only reply.

The Third Hokage never wanted the boy in anbu but he was over ruled by the council well more like his two advisors and danzo leader of NE. That problem was solved but not for the best and as promise he was allow to enter leaf anbu corps. Since joining the corps the boy went by the code name Testament, showing promising skills not sees in a long time since Orochimaru, Itachi and the late Fourth Hokage. The Hokage and council learned that Testament already knew how to fight let alone know how to use a blade. Testament choice of weapon is murasame blade, which he already got to use on every s-rank he was send on. He wore a outfit similar to Albel the wicked from star ocean three the different is that it was black and not purple, his mask have cross on the center. The Third hokage knew that Naruto is gifted only an s-rank ninja could possibly trained and raised him but the question that bug him is that he have no clue who. The villagers no longer attack or voice their hatred for fear of their life.

Four year later an newly army from the west declare war on konoha, to prevent a full war the hokage and council send a team of anbu to deal with this new threat. It was the day testament became a legend, that day he earned the nickname angel of death. Over twelve thousand enemies slain by one person because of this testament the ranking as an triple s-rank in the bingo book with no warning. The noble lord of the land of fire so impress by Testament skills, that he rewards the young anbu a title that matches the legendary sannin. He told the Hokage that Testament is the next white fang of konoha, However this did not make the Hokage feel better for him it feel like Orochimaru being reborn through the talented young anbu. No matter what it takes he vows not to allow Minato kid to become too dark. As for Testament everything seem to be fallen in place except for the fact he felt somewhat lonely, and that when he met her. A single light sparrow fluttered to the ground, taking form of a beautiful young girl with brow hair and weird mark on both her cheeks bone and fore head. He knew she was not from here and he was willing to guess not from this planet if her clothes indicted anything.

"_Where did she come from?"_ As he watch her look around until she look at him. He had a bad feeling about this as she continues to look at him.

"Don't just stand there staring! Who are you!? And where am I!?" Naruto sweat drop on how loud she is.

"Hmm, it very impolite to not introduce one won self before asking for another own name let alone other question."

"Oh, uh, sorry----my name is Skuld just Skuld."

"Hmm, my name is----Uzumaki Naruto. And this is the hidden leaf village called Konohagakure no sato."

"Kono---what, oh no----I think that spell send me to another world!?"

"You know magic? So you are a witch?"

"Wwitch! How dare you! I'm Skuld soon to be first class goddess!" She quickly covers her mouth with her hands.

Naruto stare at her back with no emotion. "Come with me our leader needs to have a word with you---refuse and you never see your world again because I deal with you." She back away frightens alittle by what he said but he went to go grab her hands. Once he grab her hands he felt an pureness he haven't felt before through out his whole thirteen life, inside his head he heard the demon screaming in pain. Naruto didn't let go of her and lead her toward the hokage tower.

"Wait,wait a minute."

Minutes later inside the office. That belong to the hokage other wise known to the world as the professor; Hiruzen Sarutobi."So let me see if I heard right." He spoke softly. "This girl appear out of nowhere from a flash of light which you assume she a witch, however she get mad and yell out she a goddess!?"

"I don't know what to believe. I grab her hands with mines, next thing I know I felt a wave of pureness go through me. It was hurting it and that what count to me." The hokage lift a eyebrow to that comment he ponder if she have a bloodline that cause the demon pain maybe something to do with holy. His thought came to an end when he notice Skuld using a device around naruto belly, naruto himself stare at her curious.

"Wow, unbelieveable, you have demonic energy sealed at the center of your stomach. Why would you have a demon seal in you?" Naruto place his left hand on the hilt of his blade ready to draw it however a simple shake of the head from the Hokage stop him.

"Skuld is it? What is that thing in your hand?" Ask the Third Hokage.

"Oh, uh, this is a scanner I made----it allows me to identify anything. When mister sunshine here grabs my hands earlier I felt the demonic energy locked away in him." She looks at naruto in his eyes. "Why you have a demon seal in you any way?"

Naruto look toward the Third Hokage whom only nods back. The Third was planning to tell her only to see if what naruto said about her is true if not they erased her memory on it. "What I will say is an s-rank secret and must not leave this room." He waited for her to nod her head in understanding which did kindly. "Thirteen year ago a terrible demon known as Kyuubi no Kitsune invaded our lands. Many of our shinobi's fall in battle against it, one man our former leader stop it by sealing it away. Normally a demon in world can't be killed so sealing is the only option. However sealing it away in a non living object would just break and the demon will return. Sealing it inside an adult will only kill the adult for an adult chakra is develop only a newborn baby can hope to keep it lock away for a baby chakra is not develop. The sealing work but at a price we lose our hero forever."

"In other word mister sunshine here is the jailer, Hmm, I heard old tale of people having demon seal inside them and it not good."

"Well, yes, Naruto here is what you called a Jinchuuriki meaning human jailer. From what you just said I take it that you know a Jinchuuriki doesn't live a charmed life."

"Oh I know what Jinchuuriki is and how they were treated but I wasn't talking about that. What I meant is he a jailer now but soon he be a half demon, the proof is on his face. Sometime it never happens but it depends on how powerful the demon is that it usually happens."

The Third stare at her at fear on what she said he couldn't believe what she said or how calmy she said it. She saw the look and decided to comment. "Come on you telling me that you didn't know that a powerful demon getting seal in a newborn is safe? When they get to fuse two things can happen. Number one is the demon will take over the jailer body or number two the jailer will take the demon power and sometime appearance but it all depend on who will is stronger." The Third put his head down knewing it wasn't a lie Naruto on the other hand chuckle which unnerves Skuld.

"I don't get it why are you chuckling? You could be fuse with the demon or worse."

"Trust me nothing could be worse than what this village put me through already. I learn growing up to accept and embrace what you are, that demon I control well sometime anyway it very rarely when I relies on it power."

"But still----she got cut off by naruto. "It make no different now. Now, what was that feeling you did to me and can you do it again?"

"I don't know if I could do it again I really have no full control over it yet myself."

"Not good enough!" He began to walk away while Skuld had an angry look on her face by his disrespect she stick her tongue at him. The Third took the time to intervene now. "Naruto wait we not done yet remember we have a council meeting today. You needed there except the clan head of the hyuga clan who claim he need to decide his next heir to be."

"Hmm, strange I thought his older daughter is next in line?"

"No it seems she not up to his standard. However it not decided on who will get the cage bird seal; Hinata or her younger sister; Hanabi."

"Hmm Hinata---I remember she the girl who always keep watching me when I'm off duty. Tck whatever let go old man."

"Just a second naruto---Inu and Cat please keep our guest company"

"Yes sir" said two anbu who appear in front of the Third. Naruto took a moment to strike at Inu nerve. "Hey Inu keep watch over her she have what it take to beat a demon unlike that trash---what was his name again Minato Namikage?".

"Inu was getting mad and didn't like the disrespect toward his former sensei lucky the Third got involve. "That enough! Stop it now!" Naruto look at the hokage with an amuse look than walk out the room the Third follow shorty lost in his own thought over the hatred Naruto have with his own father. Skuld watch them leave she too lost in her own thought except she thought of her sister Belldandy and how she can get back to her but for now she play along with her new surrounding.

Inside the council we find all the important people there except for the leader of the Hyuga clan. All of them watching the one they once hate who they now fear. They believe naruto to be the next Itachi they believe he will snap and get revenge on all of them. They fear Naruto aka Testament who stand before them.

"Ahem this meeting is now on it way. Uzumaki san you come before us to wish to take three student as your pupil am I correct?" said the Third.

"Yes Honorable Hokage but it not any genin I want. What I seek are still in the academy."

"What! But why!? Their too young and not ready yet!" yell Inoichi a big supporter to the fourth who can stand how Naruto treat him.

"How troublesome, please tell us who you have in mind anyway." said Shikaku.

"Just Three Sarutobi Konohamaru, red hairs name Moegi and a smart boy with glasses name Udon."

"No no no no fucking way!" shout Tsume in protest.

"Silence! ---so let me get this straight you want train my grandson and his two other friends did I hear right?" said the Third.

"Yes sir."

"Is there a reason why you wish to take them or do you plan to make them like yourself?" ask gen.

"No they cannot walk the path I walk. What I see in them is next wave of the legendary sannin. The academy will not help them unlock their hidden abilities. I will and can teach them in the right path on how to be a shinobi. If you don't trust my decision give my team d-rank mission and sometime c-rank mission. I will not take any other." He smiles knowing the ball is in his corner, being trained by a legendary anbu such as himself will make their future generation stronger, They mumble among each other knowing they don't have a choice.

"Very well you will take them as your pupil but you must test them every year until they're twelve and remember they are still kids leave it at that."

"Lord Hokage are you sure that wise?" said Inoichi.

"It is my will and nothing more." reply the Third.

"Thank you my lord." Naruto look toward Inoichi "_Be thankful it not your daughter fangirl such as her break easy you better pray she never get capture by an enemy she be using that mouth of her alright."_ He voices his thought toward Inoichi and it seems to work for he got angry. "Now that under way time to move on the next business." Said the Third.

Far across the Hokage tower at the Hyuga manor. A woman with red eyes and brown left one side of a dojo. Too busy deep in thought with her disgust for a man and what he said about his own daughter she didn't notice a girl with raven hair and pale lavender eyes standing to her left. The moment she saw her she knew the girl was eavesdropping everything her own father said the sad look is proof across her face. The newly turned jonin felt the need to cheer her up however---

"It oks----I-I'm used to it. B-But I will not g-give up. I am j-just like h-him and h-he doesn't give u-up." Said the girl.

The woman looks at her wondering what the girl means. The girl she was assigned to isn't what her father said she is, this girl have what it take to be strong and by god her witness she will help this girl become strong.

"Come Hinata there much we got to do and right now I make you much stronger." Said the woman.

"H-h-hai." Reply Hinata

"_Watch me mother I will become strong, strong for you, Hanabi, father, and him---Naruto kun."_

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen angel of darkness

Main pairing: NarutoX Skuld X Hinata.

Summary: AU this is a story where naruto didn't wear a mask to hide his real self, gifted with unknown skills becoming strong at a very young age. Naruto live his life by having other fear him he embrace what people called him until he met her. Who is this girl that make the nine tail fox itself cower in fear. Dark Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or oh my goddess.

CH.2 The meeting between the two.

The door to the Hokage office open up, and in came naruto with a blank look on his face. The anbu called Inu knew that Naruto is not in a good mood only by the blank look and it didn't help when he notice naruto staring at him only first before he turned his attention toward the girl. "Inu the council wishes to speak to you again about failing another batch of genin again. Skuld being the fact you not around here lord Hokage place me as your protector so you live with me." 3,2,1.

"What! Why should I live with you!? I don't have time to baby sit gloomy blonde that have social problem I need to get home to my sisters." She protest loudly that got the two anbu annoy by her.

"You neither live with me while we find someway to return you home or live in a dirty jail cell with the rats while we find you some way home and trust me the rats bite. Beside the council know about you and they don't trust you they think you a spy."

"Fine,fine but don't get any idea fox boy!"

"This is nice and all but I take my leave now cat you should do the same too." Said Inu who quickly left in a hurry follow by cat. Skuld stood there staring as she watch the two masked ninja vanished she was impressed.

"Wow that so cool! So ninjas can teleport. I wonder if any one can learn ninja moves."

"Hey loud mouth brat hurry up I got to get ready for tomorrow I got students to train!" He left her behind.

"Ha you'll a sensei that a good one what you teach them how to be gloomy. Hey I'm talking to you get back here!" she chase after him.

Naruto kept walking ahead while Skuld kept shouting her dislike rant this little act was making a scene people are watching. Then naruto stop walking Skuld began to worry and so did the villagers. "Look I shut up now so don't do something you regret."

"There something going on in that direction. Follow me now." He said with an icy tone heading toward training ground number eight. Skuld shook the fear off and stick her tongue at his retreating back and slowly follow behind him. When they got there they found only two people training it appear. A woman which appear to be a jonin and a girl around their age. This impress Skuld for the first time in her life she witness someone running up a tree without using their hands. "Unbelievable. But how can she do that without using her hands?"

"Oh that it nothing. She doing the tree climbing training. The how part is that she using Chakra through her feet to run up the tree."

"Chakra?"

Guessing that was a question he answer her what it mean. "Chakra is an resulting energy produced, when physical and spiritual energies become mixed together. Chakra can be channel mostly any part of the body either to increase the strength in your fist's or increase your speed through your feet. You can use it to stick to wall, tree, stone, branch etc basically you can walk or run up these trees like it nothing. It sad that the leaf village didn't teach their kids how to do this I learned it with my pop and he wasn't all nice and lovely kindly."

"Really now---can anyone else learn how to use chakra? And what uses does it have?"

"Well I be the brat girl actually have a genius side." He teased.

"Haha, don't ruined the mood I'm just curious."

"You no fun---normally it impossible for older people who never unlock their chakra coils. Trying to unlock it at age thirteen and up is signing your own tombstone." She slump when she heard that she really wanted to know cause she was curious as an inventor. "But you not normal that I can tell so it possible for you to learn and as for it uses well if you keep running up those trees you bring your chakra level up but there a catch. Put too much chakra and you be push off the tree put less chakra and you slide off. This type of training is suppose to help you control your chakra so you won't waste any. Why are you staring at me like that?"

She smile at him "You know I think I was wrong maybe you can be a teacher." Then an kunai zip her head and struck a tree.

"Who there!?"

Naruto put on a smirk and walk out in the open Skuld following behind but still nervous on almost losing her life. The woman who threw the kunai start to get scared on who she see, her student jump down and landed softly she began to twirl her fingers together while blushing a little.

"So it true Konoha number one genjutsu mistress Yuhi Kurenai finally became a jonin just like little old me." Creepy smile in place that make a snake sanin very proud.

Kurenai and her young student both had wide eyes on what he just said now however Kurenai recover quickly. "You kidding! You the angel of death is now a j-jonin!?" Skuld notice the fear as did Kurenai student but she wondering what her sensei mend by angel of death.

"Yep I ask to be a jonin so can I save the future generation from becoming weak and cocky. Ah where is my manner Yuhi Kurenai and Hyuga Hinata I want to introduce you to the priestess Skuld who now my assistance. Her job is to make sure my burden doesn't become a problem." Kurenai got what he means and so did Skuld, Hinata once again felt lost on what was being said.

"Hello I'm Skuld nice to meet you." It wasn't a full lie she was playing with partly she is consider a priestess being the fact she from heaven and work for the almighty but she only a debugger/inventor. Kurenai wasn't fully convince on what she heard then again she met any real life priestess maybe she from another land thought Kurenai. Hinata felt strange around her one half felt pure and happiness like when her mother was around and the other half felt familiar. Her thought came to an end when Skuld was staring directly in her eyes.

"You blind!" Both Kurenai and Hinata sweat drops behind that comment Naruto however chuckle alittle.

"Skuld she not blind that her actually eyes colors." Skuld stare hard at Hinata and move her hand to see his Hinata can see. It work for Hinata look at her hands and follow them. "Hinata here is a Hyuga well more like there little princess. In fact every Hyuga members are born like that. Kurenai and lady Hinata don't take offense she had no clue she not from the land of fire so she doesn't know about the Hyuga clan let alone any other clans."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." She bows her head toward Hinata in forgiveness.

"I-It ok p-please lift y-your h-head." Skuld did actually that and smile toward her. Naruto took the moment for fun and walk up toward Hinata until he was in front of her. "Sorry to interrupt your training but before we go here some advice. Who ever call you weak are the real weakling. Take no heed to them for they will bring you shame and foolishness for they are the real coward. However don't slack too off for their little games will come true. Got it memorize?" He pat her head playfully getting her face red and just like that the girl faint only to be caught by her sensei before she hit the ground.

"Thank a lot naruto." Said Kurenai who not happy by what he did Skuld however was a different matter. "HOW COULD YOU! SHE DID NO AND YOU HARM HER! YOU A JERK!"

"And there go my eardrums again. Don't you ever lower the volume of your voice?"

"SERVE YOU RIGHT YOU HEARTLESS JERK!" Kurenai couldn't help but watch. She never sees anyone yell at Naruto and live to tell the tale only the Third can get away with that. Anyone that tries to mess with Naruto is in the hospital he never go easy on anyone but somehow this so called priestess can. She cradles Hinata in her arms hoping they stop their yelling. Hinata who was still out was smiling her thought and dreams of one person; Naruto. Little did Naruto know that his words will help Hinata when it come to dealing with her family and other that look down on her.

End chapter. Next chapter Naruto and Skuld meet the Konohamaru gang. Skuld also start to hang with Hinata also.


End file.
